In Dreams
by destiny-penguin
Summary: He saw her in his dreams, so frequently that he knew that she must be real. She saw him, only him in her mind, so much that she believed him to belong to her. RikuOC, SoKai.


**In Dreams**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts blah blah blah.

A/N: I wrote this to relieve stress *laughs* I wanted to practice writing too, because apparently my English teacher doesn't like me. I just picked to write an OC story about Riku. Sorry that the first line sounds like the first line of KH, but I totally didn't mean it like that. xD. So yeah, please ignore that.

I've been having strange dreams lately.

They have become so frequent, I believe now that they are visions.

Visions of what? That is something I ask myself everyday.

Then again, they could just be dreams, figments of my imagination.

She was just so real…

* * *

"Riku, are you going to go back to the main island with us?" Sora called from the small wooden dock. For the years that thing has been around, I was surprised it was still standing.

I shook my head. "Not just yet. I'll go back a little later." I told my spiky-haired friend before resting my cheek back on my knuckles.

"Okay, see you at school tomorrow then!" Sora waved, jumping into his boat and nearly flipping it over.

"Bye, Riku!" Kairi waved before carefully sliding into her own boat and paddling after Sora.

Sighing, I leaned back in the sun-warmed sand, taking in the sea breeze, absorbing the atmosphere like a sponge. It felt good to be alone, even for just a little while.

At home, my mother was all over me. Literally. She loved me to pieces. My father was no different, although he had more of a loving atmosphere rather than the way my mother loved to hold me.

I wasn't sure how long I lay there, for time felt slow and indecisive. The sun beamed down one me, warming my skin, and coloring my hair a slight gold.

I wished for rain. It would make me feel better. Sora would disagree, but that's what kind of friends we were, opposites.

Kairi on the other hand was both separation and a bond for Sora and I. At the same time she kept the two of us apart, yet brought us closer together than we ever would be.

Thinking about the personalities of my two friends made me wonder about _her _personality.

She only came to me in dreams. Only her face had been revealed to me, but that was all I needed to make me interested. She was an enigma, with stunning, profound, amethyst eyes.

She had to be real. She had to. She'd been in my dreams so many times; it just felt as if she were real.

When the sun lowered so that it was almost touching the line where the sky met the ocean, I decided it was best to go back. My mother was no doubt already worrying about me.

I walked up onto the tiny dock and stared out onto the ocean. The sky reflected a pink-and-orange glow across the gentle waves. I smiled slightly, remembering the same sky of the day Sora and I returned here from the dark realm in the twilight.

I finally set off on my boat, rowing slightly faster than usual, trying to beat the setting sun. The darker it was, the harder it would be to navigate the waters.

I was so close to the shore I could feel the wind blowing the sand into my face. An erratic, random wave slid carefully under by small boat so that it tilted and I found my arm sopping wet, from having been submerged.

By now it was dark, and the wind had picked up slightly. This rarely happened, and I found it quite strange.

One more crazy wave and I was pulled into the depths of the clear, dark water.

I shut my eyes against the salty water, trying to pull me up to the surface. It felt as if I were being pulled, kept from surfacing.

I abandoned struggling in hopes of freeing myself of the unknown feeling. Holding in my breath, I stopped myself from moving.

A flash of purple eyes shocked me into breathing, and I found myself on the shore. Coughing, I found my boat and dragged it to where we kept them, dragging my wet shoes along the sand.

Slowly, I sauntered back home, in a daze and wondering what happened. I opened the door to have my mother drape herself across me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"What happened, sweetie?" She inspected my face, and grabbed a towel off the table. She dabbed it along my face.

"I lost track of time." I mumbled.

My mother frowned, her vibrant green eyes skeptical. "Take a shower, you're soaked."

I could tell by the look on my father's face that he was slightly annoyed with me. The disapproving look in his pale blue eyes told me all I needed to know.

Regardless of how late I came home that day, my parents weren't mad at me. I was generally a good son to them, and there were few instances where they ever had to give me a stern scolding.

I was still pretty dazed when I stepped into the shower, and I allowed the steaming hot water pound on my forehead until it hurt. Frustrated, I finally let go of the whole incident, thinking of it as just a delusion.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, my hair still dripping beads of water down my silvery hair, my mother came from out of nowhere and rubbed my head dry with a towel.

"Honestly, Riku." She shook her head as she spoke. "Is there something wrong? You don't look okay."

"He's fine," My father concurred. "He's a teenaged boy, for goodness sake. They all go through weird phases."

My mother glared at my father through the corner of her eye. "Sora said he'll come by in the morning, so decide to wake up early for once." She pulled the towel from my head and smiled.

"Sure thing, mom." I nodded, walking into the hall. "Is there any food?"

"Look for it yourself, lazy." My father mumbled. "Even if your hair is gray, you aren't an old man, and you can take care of yourself."

"It's not gray!" My mother protested, fingering her own shining iridescent hair. "It's pearly."

I laughed at their childishness and pulled out a bowl of the pasta my dad made the other day. I went on as if nothing happened.

* * *

Who is he? I wonder who he is, this boy who fills my mind.

He's beautiful, that's something I know.

But who is he?

If he fills my mind, I'll do the same to him. I'll fill his mind up too.

I know he's seen me before, when he sleeps. His eyes looked me straight in the eye once, his bright, vividly aqua eyes. It's blindingly gorgeous.

I want him to know I'm here. Maybe he can save me.

I don't know where I am. I can see nothing. Only him.

I want him to see me; I want someone to see me, to find me, to free me.

I have tried to talk to him, I have. But it seems he can't hear me yet. I'm not sure why. I'll have to try harder.

I crave for him to come. It's all I can hold onto in this dark, dark place.

His addicting eyes, penetrating eyes, icy and hard to tear away from.

I need him to see me.

He is mine.


End file.
